Chapter Black
by WolfSpirt
Summary: [rate at M for violence] As a sprit dective, you are permited to watch some of the tape. But can you handel it? The horrible things you see, the most horrible in human history... Can you watch Chapter Black? [Ch 5 up! A continuation of ch 1! R&R]
1. Chapter 1

a/n: I wrote this when I was very mad at someone.

* * *

Blood splattered against the trees and surrounding grass. An insane laugh was head over the screams of people being mercilessly slaughtered.

Moans of agony drifted among the gray fog. A figure in a black trench coat swung their sword into the stomach of their current victim. Blood flowed from the now dead body, covering their shoes with a thick, red coating.

The figure turned and swiped a head off of a woman. A high pitched scream was heard from a panicking child. He were easily disposed of.

The dark figure licked the blade before chopping someone in half. Another insane laugh erupted from it. The shadow sliced threw people with no mercy. Cutting them into piles of body parts.

Boton couldn't take it anymore. She turned off the tape. As one of the sprit dectives she was permited to watch at least a little of the tape. She was still shaking from what she saw. Boton had lasted a full twenty minutes. Tears escaped from her purple orbs. That tape was the worst thing she had ever saw.

She bent down and cradled herself. She shacked out of fear. Boton felt strong arms rap around her waiste. She turned to see... Hiei? No words were spoken between the two of them but their eyes said a thousand words. Boton leaned her head against Hiei's shoulder and silently cried. Hiei rubbed her back soothingly.

_The things you see in Chapter Black... _


	2. Dabble 1

* * *

Battle feild

* * *

I ran as fast as I can to escape.  
The thing I dreaded, and most did hate.  
The battle field, painted red.  
I longed for home, my nice warm bed.  
The war had raged on and on.  
I had stayed there for two years long.  
Blood and body covered the ground.  
Oh, how I hated that battle mound.  
I ran faster with a tear-kissed face.  
Only forward I did race.  
I had to escape it all, with no yield.  
That bloody, bloody battle field. 


	3. Dabble 2

So much pain

my heart can take

it's too much

it will break


	4. Dabble 3

The air had a tence, sarrow filled aura. Four men had lifed a black casket and dropped it in a hole. I stood in the backround, slient and brooding. I looked to father, who was just staring. No kind of emotions on his face. I didn't dare cry. I promised mother and myself, that I would be strong. Everyone slowly left, father with them. But I stayed.

"Mother...mother..."

I wondered what have happened if I was there. I could have saved her. But I wasn't.

I have never hated father, but now I couldn't help but do. How could he not care? Didn't he love her? He married her, had a child. But I guess mother and were not good enough. No. Then he met a human. And he fell in love. He showed her compasion, something he neglicted from me. She may have been kind or caring or gental, but I didn't want to get to know her. She was pregnet with my half brother only six short months after mother's death. Father loved that woman and he loved my unborn brother. But he didn't love me. I started to grow resentful of humans.

But the thing that made me have a deep hatred from them, was when I found mother's murders, filthly humans.

* * *

A/N: I orginally put this as a dabble under "Filth" (for Sesshomaru). But I thought this would fit in "Chapter Black" better.

Cheers

Wolf


	5. Chapter 2

A/N: This is a continuation of chapter one.

* * *

Hiei carried Botan out of the office in a bridal style and laid her across his lap on a sofa outside of the filing rooms. He could tell she was exhausted from all the crying she did. Why did she have to watch that tape! She cuddled into his chest and began to sniffle. Not wanting her to cry again, Hiei stroked her hair gently and whispered "Peace, Botan. Its alright."

Her lips curled into a smile. "Hiei, who knew you could be so gentle."

"Hn." He said sounding more like himself. Thinking of a way to settle her mind, he asked, "Botan, tell me a story."

"Hmmm, anything for you Hiei." She smiled, but it was replaced with a distant look.

"I was sitting in the bathroom with a razor in my hand. It looked like heaven then. One swipe and all my troubles would be gone, down the toilet, disappeared. But there was a force stopping me. I wanted to end my pathetic life, but if I did no one would care. If I disappeared, no one would even notice. You would think "What about her family?" but mom was probably passed out in the street somewhere and wouldn't be back in a week and the bastard who I feel ashamed to call a father was living with his slut. Opps, I mean sectary. Did I just let that slip? Silly me."

Hiei gave a small chuckle.

"What the point of doing it if no one would feel bad when your gone. That they didn't do anything to save you. Sure I would just slash my wrists to escape the hell, but also to punish my parents and my peers. Make them feel guilty. But I wondered if it was the choice I was supposed to make.

"Yes" a voice hissed. "Yeeessssss"

So I did."

* * *

A/N: sigh Lo readers. I'm not getting a lot of reviews. Please, if you have sugestions, comments, or pretty much anything click that purple button. **And now some food for thought! **

How is it that we put man on the moon before we figured out it would be a good idea to put wheels on luggage?

Cheers  
Wolf


	6. Dabble 4

Take a knife,

Stab hard,

Watch it bleed.

Razors or a glass shard,

Pain is all I need.


End file.
